


Run!

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Run!

"Run Illya! There isn't much time."

The Russian followed hard on Napoleon's heels, without even knowing why they were running. All he knew was that the American had suddenly started sprinting and called for him to run after him. Glancing behind, Illya could see nothing or no-one in pursuit of them, which meant they must be dashing towards something.

"Napoleon, what's your hurry?" he called to his partner's back. "Are we late for an appointment with Mr Waverly?"

"No," Solo yelled back. "We have to get to the end of this drabble before we run out of . . ."


End file.
